


Ask and dare ft Ruby and Sapphire

by Pandagirl3215



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl3215/pseuds/Pandagirl3215
Summary: Basically what the title says





	1. Ask and dare away

Pandagirl3215: Hello and for this ask and dare due to the success of my other one I will be joined by Ruby and Sapphire

Ruby: Hello everyone

Sapphire: greetings humans

Pandagirl3215: anyway ask and dare away


	2. First dare

Pandagirl3215: you guys got your first dare

Ruby: what is it

Pandagirl3215: you have to pretend you´ve been dared to stay separated from each other for 6 hours, and when one of the CG´s come to comfort one of you two smack a pie on their faces.

Sapphire:ok that's not so hard

Amethyst: hey guys

Ruby: (smacks a pie onto Amethyst face)

Pandagirl3215: well that escalated quickly

Amethyst: yum chocolate

Pandagirl3215: ok that was a little funny

Pearl: what's with all the noise

Sapphire: (smacks a pie onto Pearl's face)

Pearl: WHAT IN THE WORLD

Pandagirl3215: ok that was funny. Keep the questions and dares comeing.


	3. Chapter 3

Pandagirl3215: Ok so today's question is  
Do these make great (at least acceptable) food fusions?; Caramel covered in Nutella? A cake baked into a pie (or vice versa)? Bacon-wrapped pancakes? And chicken with waffles. Ok we will be back after they eat

A few moments later

Pandagirl3215: ok so caramel covered in nutella

Ruby: yes it was good

Sapphire: no it was to sticky

Pandagirl3215: a cake baked into a pie

Ruby: no it was to crunchy

Sapphire: it was ok

Pandagirl3215: bacon-wrapped pancakes

Ruby and Sapphire: YES!!!!

Pandagirl3215: the shouting was not necessary but ok. Chicken with waffles

Ruby: yeah it was alright

Sapphire: I've had worse

Pandagirl3215: keep the questions and dares comeing


End file.
